


Put a Ring on It

by starrynightdeancas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Proposes Marriage to Dean Winchester, Crack, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel (Supernatural), Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Engaged Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Beyoncé Knowles, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Music, Oneshot, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Romantic Fluff, SPNStayAtHome, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Song: Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightdeancas/pseuds/starrynightdeancas
Summary: After non-stop researching, Cas is in the Bunker's kitchen making Dean lunch with the radio on when he hears Single Ladies by Beyoncé. Suddenly he's stuck by the lyrics and realizes just how much he loves Dean and therefore needs to put a ring on him. Cas goes out and buys a ring, and a week later he proposes to Dean in the library of the Bunker. Will Dean say yes?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 24
Kudos: 204





	Put a Ring on It

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet oneshot written for the DeanCas #SPNStayAtHome event on Tumblr. This ficlet is based on a single word prompt.  
> Prompt 10: Free Choice - Single Ladies by Beyoncé

Cas darted his eyes up from the massive book in front of him, cataloging the way Dean was starting to slump forward in his seat. He watched as Dean’s eyes fluttered closed and stayed that way for a couple seconds before blinking back open tiredly. After watching his boyfriend repeat that action several times, Cas shifted in his seat.

“You’re exhausted, Dean. You should get some sleep. I can stay here and keep researching,” Cas said softly, reaching out and resting his hand on top of Dean’s.

Dean automatically flipped his hand over so he could interlace their fingers together. He looked up at Cas, giving him a small smile. “Maybe a little later. I promised Sam I’d keep researching while he slept. And he needs sleep more than I do right now. I’m fine, really.”

Squeezing Dean’s hand softly, Cas darted his eyes to his phone, catching the white 3:22pm on the screen. Dean had been awake for almost 30 hours now, and Cas felt an itch deep in his bones to grab the hunter by the waist and drag him to bed and force him to sleep for the next three days. He slowly traced his thumb across the back of Dean’s hand. “Would you let me make you something to eat, at least? You haven’t eaten since yesterday afternoon.”

Dean chuckled softly, nudging Cas under the table with his foot. “You don’t know how to cook, Cas.”

The angel pouted. “I can make you a sandwich.”

Smiling softly, Dean brought their joined hands up and pressed a quick kiss to the back of Cas’ hand. “I’d like that.”

A blush creeped along Cas’ cheeks and he nodded. Squeezing Dean’s hand again, Cas loosened his grip on the hunter’s fingers. When Dean’s hand slipped from his own, Cas felt the loss of contact echo through his body. Without thinking, he got up from the table and moved to Dean’s side. He leaned down and silently thanked God when Dean automatically tipped his head up. Cas closed the space, gently kissing Dean.

“I love you,” Dean murmured softly against his lips.

Cas lit up, the words never losing their spark no matter how many times Dean had said that phrase to him over the last couple of years. “I love you too, Dean,” Cas replied, pressing another soft kiss to Dean’s lips.

Forcing himself to step out of Dean’s personal space, Cas smiled at his lover before slipping out of the library and towards the kitchen. Dean may have been right about him not being able to cook, but he’d made Dean and Sam sandwiches countless times over the years. He could do it with his eyes closed. It was almost therapeutic at this point, and it gave him a moment's reprieve from the never-ending research they were doing.

Just as he’d grabbed all the ingredients he needed to make Dean’s favorite sandwich, his eyes landed on the radio the hunter had put in the kitchen a few days ago. He’d grown quite fond of having music in the background as he worked, thanks to Dean constantly playing music around the bunker and in Baby. With a soft smile, Cas reached over and turned the radio on as he began to make Dean’s sandwich.

_“ You’re listening to the greatest hits station. This hour is greatest hits from the 2000’s. I’m your host Katie Franics, and by popular demand, this is Single Ladies by everyone’s favorite, Beyoncé.”_

As the opening notes of the song began to play, Cas picked up the knife and began to spread butter onto a slice of bread. The tune was catchy enough, but Cas wasn’t really listening to the lyrics as he began to stack meat and cheese onto the bread. The upbeat tempo was enough to make him smile though.

Just as he reached out to grab the mayo, the chorus of the song floated out from the radio. He was only half paying attention to the music, just letting the beat influence the fluidity of his motions, until the words suddenly caught his attention; jarring him from his auto-pilot movements of sandwich making.

_“If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. Don't be mad once you see that he want it. If you like it, then you shoulda put a ring on it.”_

Cas froze, hand wrapped around the bottle of mayonnaise. The lyrics ricocheted around in his head, sending his thoughts into disarray. It wasn’t something he’d ever thought of before. Sure, Cas knew Dean had a past of hooking up with whoever caught his attention, but when Cas had shown an interest in the hunter a few years ago, Dean had jumped at the chance and never looked back.

They’d gone from casually blowing off steam after hunts to cuddling and falling head over heels faster than Cas had thought possible. Dean’s playboy days were long gone, replaced by Dean sleeping tucked up against Cas’ chest and tender moments that made Sam fake gag over their domesticity.

But in all the years they’d been together, all the ‘I love you’s’ and the ‘you’re it for me’, Cas had never thought for a second about them getting married. He’d always been content being Dean’s lover, and then his boyfriend when things become more serious.

_“ Cause you had your turn, but now you’re gonna learn what it really feels like to miss me. Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it. ”_

Seeing the look on Dean’s face when he’d checked them into motels and called Cas his boyfriend always caused Cas’ heart to race. Or when they were investigating and instead of saying Cas was his partner Dean always introduced him as his boyfriend before stating his made-up FBI name. Even when they were at bars after a hunt, Dean would wrap his arm around Cas’ waist and ask for a beer for him and his boyfriend.

But a sudden nagging thought had creeped up, echoed by the lyrics from the song. Was Dean waiting for Cas to make a move? Would he walk away if Cas didn’t propose? Should he put a ring on Dean?

_“ Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve. Here’s a man that makes me then takes me and delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond. Pull me into your arms. Say I’m the one you want. If you don’t you’ll be alone, and like a ghost, I’ll be gone. ”_

Cas desperately wanted to be the one that Dean wanted. He wanted to give the hunter every ounce of love he deserved. He wanted to be the one Dean tugged to bed after every case and every research-filled day, and be the only one Dean said ‘I love you’ to.

And, as the lyrics pointed out, Cas very much liked Dean. Therefore, the logical thing for him to do would be to put a ring on his hunter.

As the songs chorus played for the last time, Cas suddenly felt lighter. Never before did he think a song on the radio would click with him, and not only give him inspiration but also the push he needed. Living in the bunker had provided so much stability to their lives, and he and Dean had been dating for years. It was the perfect time to ask Dean to marry him. That’s what humans did, wasn’t it? Fall in love and get married.

And Cas loved Dean. Loved him more than he ever thought possible for an angel to feel towards a human. But God, Cas ached with how much he loved Dean; loved him with every wavelength of his being.

He’d been Dean’s lover at the start, and then proudly been Dean’s boyfriend when things became more serious. But the thought of being Dean’s fiancé suddenly filled Cas with a deep yearning so strong he felt it etch its way to twine with his Grace.

As the song changed to something else, Cas nodded to himself as a plan started forming in his mind. Quickly, he finished making the sandwich, grabbed a beer, and made his way back to Dean.

“Hey you. Took ya long enough,” Dean said, voice thick with exhaustion as Cas set the plate and the beer down next to him. Instead of reaching for the sandwich, Dean’s hand wrapped around Cas’ wrist, pulling the angel closer. “What’s wrong?”

Cas tilted his head, looking down so his eyes locked with Dean’s. “Nothing’s wrong.”

“You have that far away look, like your mind isn’t here. Like something else has your attention,” Dean said.

Cas shook his head, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to Dean’s mouth. “We’re just out of beer. Was thinking I could go out and get some supplies. Is there anything else you need?”

“You in bed with me,” Dean shot back without any hesitation.

Rolling his eyes fondly, Cas pressed another quick kiss to Dean’s mouth. “You’re insatiable, Eat your sandwich. I’ll be back in an hour, then you’re getting some sleep and I’ll keep researching.”

“Yes, dear,” Dean said, tugging the plate closer. Grabbing the sandwich, he took a bite and hummed in pleasure. “Have I told you recently that I love you, Cas?” Dean said around his mouthful.

“I’m not sure if it’s me you love or that sandwich.”

“Both,” Dean smirked, throwing Cas a wink.

Shaking his head fondly, Cas grabbed his keys and set out into town, more sure than ever before about buying a ring and proposing to Dean.

~

A week later, Dean and Sam were once again in the library researching. Cas had been flitting in and out of the room, debating if tonight would be the right moment to propose or if he should wait. Lest it be said, despite being an Angel of the Lord, Cas had very little patience. 

After debating if he wanted to catalogue more of the artifacts in the bunker, Cas decided he couldn’t take the waiting game anymore. It might not be the perfect moment, but it was _them_ ; in the bunker researching. Dean had never been one for public displays of affection anyway, but with just them and Sam in the bunker, it was as close to perfect as he was going to get.

Cas beelined for the library, checking one final time the box was still in his trenchcoat pocket as he rushed into the room. In his haste, he raced past Sam, earning a worried noise from his friend. 

“Hey Cas. What’s wrong?” Sam asked, noticing the tension radiating from the angel as he shot past.

Cas didn’t hesitate, brushing off Sam’s question. If he stalled for even a second, he’d talk himself out of it as the nerves bubbled up inside of him. He marched over to Dean, who was sitting at one of the tables with a large book spread out in front of him. As soon as Cas was hovering beside Dean, he dropped down onto his knee next to his boyfriend. 

Dean’s gaze snapped up from the book, landing on Cas. His eyes were soft, a small smile on his lips, until he noticed Cas was on one knee in front of him. His eyes clouded over in confusion, his lower lip falling into a pout. “Cas, wha-” Dea started to say.

Cas instantly interrupted him, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the little box. He flipped the box open, revealing a single silver ring with a blue sapphire band circling around the middle of the ring. He desperately wanted to look up at Dean, but found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the box in his hand; too nervous to see Dean’s reaction.

“I recently heard a song that said if I like it then I should put a ring on it. I-I love you, Dean. There isn’t anything- Heaven or Hell- more important to me than you are. I don’t want to be your boyfriend anymore. I want to be your fiancé. I want to be your husband. So Dean, will you marry me?”

Finally, Cas chanced it and flickered his gaze up to Dean’s face. The hunter sat, frozen, a look of shock on his face and his eyes blown wide. Cas hesitated for a second, his eyes darting across Dean’s expression hoping for some sort of positive sign from his boyfriend.

After a few seconds of silence, waiting for the tell-tale signs of Dean’s smile which never came, Cas started to panic. Had he made a mistake? Maybe Dean never wanted to get married, let alone to him. The worry started to bubble up, causing Cas’ hand to tremble as he gripped hold of the box tighter. 

Cas started to stand up awkwardly, shyly moving to close the box as the words ‘please forget this whole thing’ bubbled up his throat. 

The movement seemed to jarr Dean from his daze. He shook his head softly, his eyes gleaming as his hand darted out and wrapped around Cas’ wrist that was holding the box. “God, yes, Cas. Yes, yes, yes. Yes, I'll marry you.”

The world seemed to freeze for a minute as Cas processed Dean’s words. He said yes. _He said yes ._

And then Cas was being dragged up into Dean’s lap, the hunter’s arms wrapping around his neck and tangling into his hair as Dean yanked him into a kiss so deep and passionate it sent sparks of tingling desire down Cas’ body. Dean was the one to break the kiss, his lips still pressed lightly to Cas’ as he laughed so brightly it lit up Cas’ entire being. “God, you dumb angel. My dumb angel. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Cas leaned forward, swallowing Dean’s laugh and pressing his own broad smile into Dean’s until their mouths melded together in another breathtaking kiss. He could feel Dean’s happiness radiating through their kisses, their tongues wrapping around each other as Dean kissed him long and deep and slow.

Cas was the one to break the kiss this time, gasping for air. Dean instantly chased his lips, reconnecting them and dragging Cas down into another heady kiss. 

“The ring,” Dean mumbled against his lips, and Cas laughed breathlessly; feeling like he was floating. He slipped the ring from the box, dropping the empty box onto the table as he reached for Dean’s hand.

Dean tangled their fingers together, briefly squeezing Cas’ hand before letting go. Cas’ hand shook as he slid the ring onto Dean’s ring finger. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Dean’s eyes sparkle brightly as he brought the ring closer to inspect it. “It’s- Cas… it’s perfect,” Dean whispered, unshed tears glinting in Dean’s eyes as he pulled Cas in again.

Cas beamed into the kiss as he felt Dean’s hand slide to the back of his neck, the cool metal of the ring pressing into his skin and sending a shiver down his spine. “I love you,” Cas murmured against Dean’s lips.

Dean shook his head minutely, licking across Cas’ lower lip before diving in and kissing him all over again. “I love you. I love you. God, holy hell, Cas. I love you. My fiancé. Castiel. My angel. My future husband.”

A half-laugh half-sob slipped from Cas’ throat, and he pressed himself further into Dean’s touch. They kissed sloppily; the kisses melding into mere touches of their lips as they smiled so hard they could barely keep their mouths pressed together.

When they finally broke apart, Cas pressed his forehead to Dean’s; shivering as Dean dragged the metal of the band across his jaw and up along his cheek.

Sam finally broke the silence, piping up from the background. “Congratulations guys! I’m so happy for you.”

Dean laughed, shifting slightly so he could look over at his brother. Cas looked over too, catching the sheen of happy tears in Sam’s eyes and the massive goofy grin on his face. He felt himself melt further into Dean as Sam’s happiness and approval radiated across the table at them. And then Sam was pushing up from his chair and moving towards them and Dean was nudging him up. 

Cas instantly slid off Dean's lap, letting Sam pull Dean into a hug. “Seriously, Dean, I’m so damn happy for you. Happy for you both. It’s about damn time, too. You’ve basically been a married couple for years. Might as well make it official.”

Patting Sam firmly on the back, Dean laughed again, briefly resting his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Thank you, Sammy.”

Cas watched as the brothers stood there for a moment, locked in each other’s arms, and Cas was hit with a wave of pure happiness. And then in the blink of an eye, they broke apart and Cas was being yanked into Sam’s arms for a hug of his own.

“Congrats, Cas. ‘Bout time you asked my dumbass brother to marry you.”

Wrapping his arms around Sam, Cas felt a surge of love for him; his family, his brother, his friend. “Thank you,” Cas said, at a loss for words that could properly capture how thankful he was to Sam.

Sam pulled back, clapping Cas on the back before shooting him a smile. “Listen, I couldn’t be more happy that you guys are engaged. But did you really get the idea to propose because of a Beyoncé song?”

Dean cocked his head to the side, before a sudden realization hit and he burst out laughing. “Oh God. Put a ring on it. Oh Cas,” Dean said, snaking his arm around Cas’ waist and pulling the angel in against his hip. “You’re such an idiot.”

Cas frowned, tipping his head slightly to regard Dean. “I don’t understand.”

“You proposed after hearing _Single Ladies._ You’re an idiot. God, I fucking love you,” Dean said, the words ghosting over Cas’ lips before he closed the distance and kissed him again, this time soft and sweet and so achingly tender that Cas’ heart lurched in his chest. “I’m never letting you listen to modern pop music ever again.”

Sam burst out laughing all over again. The laughter seemed to be infectious, because Dean suddenly joined Sam, laughing brightly as he wrapped his hands around Cas’ neck again. He pulled Cas closer, tipping his head down until he was resting his forehead against Cas’. “My fiancé. God, I don’t think I’m ever going to get tired of saying that.”

“Please don’t,” Cas said quietly, bumping their noses against each other softly as his cheeks flushed red. They both leaned in at the same time, their lips meeting in an open-mouthed kiss. Cas felt the cool metal of the ring suddenly pressing against his hip as Dean slid his hand down to untuck the hem of his shirt, while his other hand wrapped around Cas’ tie, tugging him impossibly closer.

Cas happily melted into Dean’s touch, sliding his hand up to rest along Dean’s jaw as they kissed and kissed. And secretly, Cas was pleased as hell that Queen Beyoncé had given him his fiancé.


End file.
